


Bloody Good

by Obeion



Category: Die Schule der kleinen Vampire | School for Vampires
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obeion/pseuds/Obeion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A school full of horny vampires our going show why their hot. BuckxStoker, OskarxKlot and others</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Good

Disclaimer: I don't School of Little Vampires

Warning: This fiction is shotacon so if you don't like this please move on and fiction you actually like instead of this one.

Under the sewer Buck and Stoker were kissing as their tongue clash together. "Alright put it in me," Stoker position himself showing his butt to Buck.

"Your already ready," He smiles at Buck.

"Yes, yes now put it in me Buck," Buck smirk as grabs Stoker body and jam his cock into him.

Stoker drool loving the cock that was slam into him. There was hardly any pain since most vampire can't feel pain, but pleasure is different from that. Buck roughly slams into everything while thrusting his cock into Stoker butt.

Stoker was enjoying the pleasure that was given to him by Buck.

"Heh my turn," Stoker fells Buck as he took turn riding Buck cock.

Stoker like this even better taking control of the sex was favorite thing to do. Stoker rotates around on Buck cock as continues to go up and down on his cock. Stoker pull out Buck cock as he begins to give him a blowjob. Buck smile as he fingers stoker hole while stroking his cock.

"Ah yes," Stoker moans as he climax on Buck's body.

Stoker lick, and stroke Buck cock until semen shot into his mouth. "Mmm tasty," stoker swallowed the juicy that was in his mouth.

............................................................................................................................................................

It was normal night for Oskar and Klot as they learning were a new lesson for today. Yet all Klot was studying his hypnotism he gotten better with it more and more. His first subject was Ashley making him move from his kart. The next was Stoker and giving him his stash of tomato juice. The last person he going do was Oskar. Ever since he help him with the lesson he wanted to test out on him

"Maybe I shouldn't," Klot thought how Oskar help him out plenty of times. There even sometimes he would do the same.

"Oh hey Klot how are you?" Oskar asked.

"I'm fine," Klot told him as he thought about Oskar.

"Oskar...look into my eyes and give me a kiss," Klot was making sure no one was around as he preparing for a kiss.

Oskar kiss Klot on the face. Klot groan as he shook head from the action Oskar did. "In the mouth you dummy. Kiss me on the mouth," Klot was getting frustrated of how his command was ruin. 

This time Oskar kiss on the mouth making it good one. "Excellent, now lets do more of that in your coffin," Oskar carry Klot to coffin as close it.

They began kiss in the dark coffin as Klot place his whole body on Oskar. Klot was loving Oskar kissing him that he getting turn on. Klot slowly took his clothes off as he place his tiny cock in front of Oskar.

"Suck on this and not with your teeth," Klot make sur he get this wrong.

Klot moan as Oskar brush his tongue over Klot tiny cocklet. Suddenly without Klot command Oskar shadow begins to finger Kot in his butt. "Oskar wait what are you doing?" Klot notice Oskar was doing this.

"Ah its so good I can't hold it," Klot said as he dry orgasm in Oskar mouth. Klot grin as he hug Oskar in the dark coffin.

"I know what you did Klot," Klot was surprise that Oskar knew what he did.

"Oh....I'm sorry," Klot gave a weak smile.

"That won't do have to be punished for your actions," Klot gulp when Oskar said that.

To be continued...


End file.
